Characters
Occult Research Club/Hyodo Residence Issei Hyodo Voiced by: Yūki Kaji Issei Hyodo (兵藤 一誠 Hyōdō Issei?) is the male protagonist of the series. A second-year student at Kuoh Academy, he is a pervert who has a habit of fantasizing, and is well known for being creepy at the Academy, but, in contrast to this, he is also surprisingly hot-blooded and hard-working. His first girlfriend suddenly kills him, but Rias saves him and brings him back to life as a Devil of her own clan, making him a member of the Occult Research Club. His rank is "Pawn", and while his powers as a Devil are low-ranking, on his left arm he wields a Sacred Gear called "Boosted Gear". He works hard day and night for the sake of his master and the highest-ranking Devil, Rias. His goal is to one day rise in rank into a high-ranking Devil so that he can gather his own servants and create his own harem, becoming a "Harem King" (ハーレム王 Hāremu Ō?). Despite the fact that he is a pervert, he attracts numerous girls around him: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina and Ravel. This is due to him wanting to protect and help them despite almost dying at the hands of his opponents. He is oblivious to the girls around him being in love with him. Early on in the series, Rias explains the reason why she cannot have any more Pawns other than him is because she had to use all 8 Pawns to bring him back to life; however, the real reason is because of his Sacred Gear. In the light novels, it is revealed that Issei's Sacred Gear has more capabilities then what has been shown before. The Boosted Gear is actually a forbidden Gear which starts of as a gauntlet at its first stage. While training and mastering its powers, the Sacred Gear will begin to spread throughout the body as armor. Once fully mastered, it is said to be able to kill a Satan or a God. This is because the gauntlet doubles the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, the only restriction being the user's own ability to handle the power. Hence why Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils fear this power. In Volume 4 of the light novels prior to the meeting of the three factions, he receives St. George's Dragon Slayer sword, Ascalon, from the Archangel Michael. Due to his training in the Underworld with former Dragon King, Taninim, he obtained a great stamina that he can use when he gained his Balance Breaker, which he does during his fight with Kuroka where he gained full-access to his Balance Breaker. Issei has a tokusatsu show in the Underworld called Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon (乳龍帝おっぱいドラゴン Chichiryūtei Oppai Doragon?), which stars him as the main character named Issei Gremory and is popular among the children. Issei's Sacred Gear, "Boosted Gear" (赤龍帝の籠手（ブーステッド･ギア） Būsuteddo Gia?, lit. "Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet"), is one of the Thirteen Longinus, where one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, resides. Issei is nowhere close to mastering his Sacred Gear, and as a result when he enters Juggernaut Drive, 99 percent of his lifespan is sacrificed, though he and Koneko managed to get it back. During Rias' Rating Game against Riser, Issei's Boosted Gear transformed to its second form, called the Boosted Gear Gift (赤龍帝からの贈り物(ブーステッド・ギア・ギフト) Būsuteddo Gia Gifuto?, lit. "Gift of the Red Dragon Emperor") which allows him to transfer his boosted powers to other people or objects. During his fight against Vali, Issei placed one of Albion's jewels on his right gauntlet, resulting in the creation of the "Dividing Gear" (白龍皇の籠手（ディバイディング・ギア） Dibaidingu Gia?, lit. "White Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet") which allows Issei to use the White Dragon Emperor's dividing powers. However due to it consuming Issei's lifespan, he was banned from using it by Azazel. Issei can also fire a beam of energy from his Boosted Gear by concentrating his magical powers, which he dubs the "Dragon Shot" (魔力弾（ドラゴンショット） Doragon Shotto?). Issei himself has also invented an array of techniques that go with his perverted nature. During the training in preparation for Rias' Rating Game against Riser, he invented the Dress Break (洋服崩壊（ドレス・ブレイク） Doresu Bureiku?, lit. "Clothes Collapse"), which allows him to strip the clothes of females after coming in contact with them. He also invented the attack "Bilingual" (乳語翻訳（パイリンガル） Bairingaru?, lit. "Breast Translation"), which allows him to talk to the breasts of females and learn his opponents' plans and strategies. However due to complaints from the female fighters, this technique was banned in Rating Games. In Volume 8 of the novels, Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Satans and the original creator of the Evil Pieces system, remodels Issei's Piece so that he can use Promotion anywhere and at any time. By using Promotion, he is able to use Knight, Rook, and Bishop ranks, and can achieve Illegal Move Trident (赤龍帝の三叉成駒（イリーガル・ムーブ・トリアイナ） Irīgaru Mūbu Toriaina?, lit. "Red Dragon Emperor's Three-Forked Promotion"), which makes Issei's Balance Breaker, the Boosted Gear Scale Mail (赤龍帝の鎧（ブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル） Būsuteddo Gia Sukeiru Meiru?, lit. "Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor") armor, change to other forms using Promotion. In Knight Form, called Welsh Sonic Boost Knight (龍星の騎士（ウェルシュ・ソニックブースト・ナイト） Werushu Sonikku Būsuto Naito?, lit. "Dragon Star Knight"), he possesses enormous speed that far surpasses Sairaorg's speed, but makes his armor thin where it has low defence. In Rook Form, called Welsh Dragonic Rook (龍剛の戦車（ウェルシュ・ドラゴニック・ルーク） Werushu Doragonikku Rūku?, lit. "Rigid Dragon Tank"), he possesses massive power and defense but has a low speed because of its massive armor. In Bishop Form, called Welsh Blaster Bishop (龍牙の僧侶（ウェルシュ・ブラスター・ビショップ） Werushu Burasutā Bishoppu?, lit. "Dragon Fang Monk"), he possesses an enormous amount of magical energy in which he applies it to the two cannons at the back of his armor, but takes time to recharge. In Volume 10 of the light novels, he later gains access to a Queen Mode, called Cardinal Crimson Promotion (真紅の赫龍帝（カーディナル・クリムゾン・プロモーション） Kādinaru Kurimuzon Puromōshon?, lit. "True Crimson Dragon Emperor") which is equally as powerful as Juggernaut Drive. Juggernaut Drive is the full-bodied armor of the Boosted Gear, the Scale Mail, which gives him the Balance Breaker ability. Super Gigantic Balance Breaker (超巨大禁手?) is a form Issei attained in Volume 12 by gaining Great Red's help, in which Issei reproduces the size of the Great Red that he uses to destroy the beast created by the Annihilation Maker. In this form, he gains highly destructive powers that can cause an area in the Underworld to disappear without a trace. At the end of Volume 10 of the light novels, Issei cannot hold back his feelings for Rias and confesses to her, calling her by her first name for the first time. She accepts his feelings in tears of joy and the two officially become a couple, although it seems none of the other girls (Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Irina, and Ravel) have given up on Issei. In Volume 11 of the light novels, Issei took a promotion test along with Akeno and Yuto to be promoted from low-ranked Devils to middle-ranked Devils, and Rias' mother suggests that Issei and Rias get married. In Volume 12, Issei's original body is destroyed due to Samael's curse but gains another body through the help of the Great Red and Ophis. At the end of Volume 12, Issei is officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil. Rias Gremory Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa Rias Gremory (リアス・グレモリー Riasu Guremorī?) is the female protagonist of the series. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and is the Academy's number one idol, and is known as one of the "Two Great Ladies" (駒王学園の二大お姉さま Kuō Gakuen no Nidai Onee-sama?) alongside Akeno. Known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess (紅髪の滅殺姫（べにがみのルイン・プリンセス） Benigami no Ruin Purinsesu?) and the Princess of Destruction (滅殺姫 Mezatsu Hime?), she is the heir to one of the highest ranking and famous Devil families, the Gremory Family (グレモリー眷属?). She is enrolled in Kuoh as an exchange student, but the truth is that she holds the power in the Academy, and acts as the President of the Occult Research Club which is made up of the Devils under her command, and her rank is "King". She is an invincible heroine who saw the power sleeping within Issei, and took a curious interest in him. In the light novels, it is revealed that her brother is, in fact, one of the Four Satans, Lucifer, and both of them possess the Power of Destruction that was inherited by their mother, who came from the House of Baal which are famous for that power. She revives Issei as her servant after the latter was killed by the Fallen Angel Raynare. She is both kind and soft to her servants, but becomes a completely different person when training or fighting. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in human world is because there, everyone sees her as just Rias, not as a Devil or the heir of the Gremory Family or as the Crimson Ruin Princess. It is also because of this reason Rias has rejected her engagement with Riser. As the series progresses, Rias begins to develop strong feelings and eventually falls in love with Issei, which becomes more obvious after Issei defeats Riser, and becomes very jealous when he is surrounded by other girls. She moves into his house after Issei defeats Riser to end their engagement. At the beginning of Volume 10 of the light novels, Rias' mother, Venelana, encourages her to push her relationship further with Issei (in which Rias would attempt to seduce Issei), but gets frustrated when Issei could not call her by her name. At the end of the same volume, Issei finally confesses and calls her Rias for the first time instead of President (部長 Buchō?, lit. "Club President"). She cries tears of joy and tells him that she feels the same way and the two officially become a couple. Though it seems none of the other girls (Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ravel) have given up on Issei. She has also shown more tolerance towards Issei's dreams of becoming Harem King. Asia Argento Voiced by: Azumi Asakura Sister Asia Argento (アーシア・アルジェント Āshia Arujento?) is a nun whom Issei met while in town. She is a girl with a gentle heart who possesses a divine Sacred Gear, "Twilight Healing" (聖母の微笑(トワイライト・ヒーリング) Towairaito Hīringu?, lit. "Smile of the Holy Mother"), in her body that is capable of healing the wounds of humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike (in the anime, Twilight Healing takes the form of two rings inserted through her middle fingers). Early in the series, she was once under Fallen Angels' (led by Raynare) control, but after a certain turn of events, she became a Devil under Rias' control and transfers to Issei's class. Her rank among Rias' underlings is "Bishop". When Issei saved her from the Fallen Angels, she fell in love with him, and eventually with interventions from their leader Rias, moved in with him to live together at the Hyodo household. While the perverted side of Issei wants to do naughty things to her, his actual feelings towards Asia is a bit complicated, as he also sees himself as the protective guardian of the simple-minded, pure-hearted girl that Asia is, which in turn deters him from doing all the aforementioned things to her that he fantasizes about. Asia has a baby Sprite Dragon as her pet and familiar whom she named Rassei, after Issei's name. Despite being revived as a Devil, Asia stills believes in God and tries to read the Bible and constantly prays to God, which results in her getting severe headaches, and was in shock when she found out that the God in the Bible is dead. However, Issei asked the Archangel Michael to let Asia and Xenovia pray to God without them suffering headaches. Akeno Himejima Voiced by: Shizuka Itō Akeno Himejima (姫島 朱乃 Himejima Akeno?) is the Second-in-Command of the Gremory group. Known as the "Priestess of Thunder" (雷の巫女 Ikazuchi no Miko?), she is the Vice-President of the Occult Research Club, and her rank is "Queen". She is a beautiful girl who ranks second in popularity after Rias, and are both called the "Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy". Although she is a very gentle person, often saying "Oh my" (あらあら Ara ara?) or giggling, there are a lot of mysteries surrounding her, and Issei instinctively fears her during his first battles, as she gains a highly sadistic personality. This, combined with her lightning powers, has earned her the nicknames "The Ultimate Sadist" (究極のS Kyūkyoku no Esu?) by Rias and "The President's Hitman" (部長の懐刀 Buchō no Futokorogatana?) by Kiba. She is the strongest member of the club after Rias and, as Queen, has all traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook. Akeno excels at using attacks made from magical powers and can use natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, and such. In Volume 4 of light novels after revealing her true identity to Issei, she eventually starts to use her Holy Lightning powers from Volume 5 onwards after Issei's persuasion, and became to be known as the "Priestess of Thunder and Light" (雷光の巫女 Raikō no Miko?). In the light novels, it is revealed that she was born from a human mother and a Fallen Angel father. As a child, Akeno was close to her mother, Juri Himejima, and was in despair when her mother died, blaming her father, Baraqiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, for not being able to protect her mother. After the death of her mother, she stayed with her mother's relative before being kicked out and eventually became Rias' servant. She is a friend close enough to call Rias by her name in private, yet calls her President in presence of others and displays a master-servant relationship in public. She persistently refuses to use her Holy Lightning powers (inherited from her father), but starts using it after being convinced by Issei. In Volume 7 of the light novels, Akeno admitted that she loves her father but blames him because if she will not blame someone, she will mentally lose herself. At first, Akeno first thinks of Issei as a cute kōhai and enjoys teasing him. During the events that led to the revelation of Akeno's identity, she falls in love with Issei after the latter says that he hates Fallen Angels but he likes Akeno. He tells her that he never disliked the gentle side of her and knowing her past does not change his feelings. Her love for Issei grows even stronger after the battle with Loki. Akeno has a tendency to seduce him which angers all the girls that like him. Akeno once told Issei that she does not mind being third behind Rias and Asia. She moves into the Hyodo residence in Volume 4. In Volume 11 of the light novels, Akeno, Issei and Yuto took a promotion test to become middle-ranked Devils. In Volume 12, Akeno gains access to her Fallen Angel Form, which gives her six black wings and drastically increases her Holy Lightning abilities. At the end of Volume 12, Akeno is officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil. Koneko Tojo Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu Koneko Tojo (塔城 小猫 Tōjō Koneko?) is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy who serves as the school's unofficial mascot due to her cute loli appearance. Despite her petite size, being the "Rook" of Rias' group, she boasts extreme physical strength and endurance, and can lift heavy objects and throw them as weapons with little effort. The quiet and cool-headed member of the club, she rarely shows any emotion at all, and often says harsh things and hits Issei whenever he is doing or thinking something perverted. She is almost always seen eating something (most commonly youkan) when not in action. She is a two-tailed Nekomata, a cat demon. Her given name, literally meaning "kitten", is also a hint to her species. In the light novels, it is revealed that she was about to be executed by the devils after her sister, Kuroka, killed her own master. Lucifer, one of the Four Satans, protected her, and left her under his sister, Rias', care - becoming her servant. She refused to use the power of senjutsu because she did not want to become like her sister, but she later overcame this fear along with Akeno after Issei made her overcome her own powers. Koneko, however, is not fully efficient in using her senjutsu like her sister, and is training to improve them. She shows the most concern for her comrades when they are in trouble. Later on, she experiences a change in her personality, and now only shows emotions of love towards Issei, constantly applying senjutsu on his body to help him regain his lost life. She moves into the Hyodo residence in Volume 5. Her current name was given by Rias, while her original name is Shirone (白音?). Yuto Kiba Voiced by: Kenji Nojima Yuto Kiba (木場 祐斗 Kiba Yūto?) is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy. He is a gentle swordsman and the school's prince whose rank in the Occult Research Club is "Knight", possessing the ability to move at incredibly high speeds. Although he calls himself Issei's friend, he is almost the complete opposite of the latter, sporting good looks, intelligence, and a pretty nice personality. However due to the events in his past, he bears an immense hatred towards the Holy Swords, as well as about everything and everyone associated with them. Much to Issei's dismay, the pairing of him and Yuto has become a hot topic between the girls in the academy. In the light novels, it is revealed that he was a victim of the Holy Sword Project, where he was the only sole survivor. He became Rias' servant when she saved him from death, and swore to extract his revenge on those who treated him as a test subject and disposed of his friends. As a result, he also harbors a great hatred towards the Holy Sword Excalibur. However thanks to Issei, he can truly let go of his rage. He treats Issei as his best friend, despite the fact that Issei doesn't. Yuto's Sacred Gear, "Sword Birth" (魔剣創造（ソード・バース） Sōdo Bāsu?, lit. "Creation of the Holy Sword"), has the ability to create Demonic Swords like the Holy Eraser (a sword that devours light) or Flame Delete (an ice blade that negates fire attacks). He later gains his Balance Breaker, called "Sword of Betrayer" (双覇の聖魔剣（ソード・オブ・ビトレイヤー） Sōdo obu Bitoreiyā?), which is a fusion between a Demonic Sword and a Holy Sword, during the fight with Freed after he "merged" his Sacred Gear with the spirits of his fallen comrades who were the victims of the Holy Sword Project. The creation of Yuto's Sword of Betrayer became possible after both God and Satan died in the previous war, thus ending the balance between Holy and Demonic powers which allowed the "Holy Demonic Sword" (聖魔剣 Seimaken?) to become possible. Yuto later gains a second Sacred Gear, "Blade Blacksmith" (聖剣創造（ブレード・ブラックスミス） Burēdo Burakkusumisu?, lit. "Creation of the Holy Sword), and a sub-species Balance Breaker called "Glory Drag Trooper" (聖覇の竜騎士団（グローリィ・ドラグ・トルーパー Gurōryi Doragu Torūpā?, lit. "Supreme Holy Dragon Knight Army"), which creates an army of Dragon Knights (竜騎士団 Ryūkishi-dan?), each having Dragon Slayer abilities. In Volume 11 of the light novels, Yuto took a promotion test along with Issei and Akeno to become middle-class Devils. In Volume 12, Yuto defeats Siegfried (losing one of his arms in the process) after Siegfried's Demon Swords leave him and chose Yuto as their new wielder. At the end of the same volume, Yuto is also officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil. Xenovia Xenovia (ゼノヴィア Zenovia?) is a Holy Sword wielder who wields the Holy Sword Excalibur (there are actually seven swords named Excalibur). First appearing in Volume 3 of the light novels, she was sent by the Church along with Irina to retrieve and destroy the stolen Excalibur swords. Calm and collected, she only speaks when it is necessary and prefers not to get involved into problems that do not concern her. Unlike Irina who is an artificial Holy Sword user, she is a natural-born user, which is evidenced by her being the sole wielder of the Holy Sword Durandal. The name of her sword is "Excalibur Destruction" (破壊の聖剣（エクスカリバー・デストラクション） Eksukaribā Desutorakushon?), which has the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with. After she finds out that the God in the Bible has died in the war, she decides to join the Occult Research Club as Rias' servant, becoming her second Knight. She tries to seduce Issei whenever she can because she wants to give birth to a strong baby. She shares a very close relationship with Asia. as she is touched by the latter's kindness, and later apologizes to her for calling her a witch. As the series progresses, it is shown that Xenovia has romantic feelings for Issei due to his determination to protect his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. She also emits a scary aura whenever the other girls are getting more closer to him. She later moves into the Hyodo residence in Volume 4. As she was raised in a church, she lacks common sense that normal people would have, shown when she once took a box of condoms to school. In Volume 9, Xenovia has her Durandal upgraded into the Ex-Durandal (エクスデュランダル Ekusu-Dyurandaru?), which is the fusion of Durandal and the fragments of the Excaliburs molded into a sheath in order for Xenovia to better control its powers. The sheath can also transform into one of the seven Excaliburs, as shown by Rossweisse in Volume 9. The Ex-Durandal was shattered by Sousou's True Longinus in Volume 11, but is repaired and fully completed in Volume 12 after gaining the final Excalibur fragment that was wielded by Arthur Pendragon. Irina Shido Irina Shido (紫藤 イリナ Shidō Irina?) is Issei's childhood friend. The more outgoing of the duo, Irina is a deep believer in God, and always prays before fighting or killing. She actually harbors a crush on Issei, but becomes shocked when she found out that he not only has become a Devil, but perverted as well, though she still loves him despite these flaws. Like Xenovia, she is a Holy Sword user who possesses one of the seven Excaliburs, called "Excalibur Mimic" (擬態の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ミミック） Eskukaribā Mimikku?), which has the ability to transform itself into any shape its user desires. After finding out that the God in the Bible is dead, she still follows the teaching. Even after being promoted to Angel by the Archangel Michael, she still has dirty thoughts about herself and Issei, deciding to whether or not to have his babies which puts her at risk of becoming a Fallen Angel. She moves into the Hyodo residence in Volume 6. Her ranking as an Angel is "Ace". As an Angel, Irina uses light-based weapons such as swords, bows, and arrows. Gasper Vladi Gasper Vladi (ギャスパー・ヴラディ Gyasupā Vuradi?) is a cross-dressing, half-vampiric male who first appears in Volume 4 of the light novels. His Sacred Gear, "Forbidden Balor View" (停止世界の邪眼（フォービドウン・バロール・ビュー） Fōbidoun Barōru Byū?, lit. "The Evil Eye that Stops the World"), has the ability to stop the time of those he sees but is unable to control it. As a result, he is sealed by Rias as ordered by the elders prior to the series until he has grown up enough to control it. He still shows a lack in full command of his power, but can significantly improve a lot by drinking Issei's blood (as a result becoming very attached to the latter). Gasper is a coward and prefers to shut himself in. He also has a penchant with boxes, and is always seen carrying one. Being a half-vampire, Gasper has the ability to command bats, which he uses for reconnaissance. Gasper is a child of a Vampire Lord and a human woman, and thus is hated by many of his own clan, including his siblings, mainly due to the Vampires discriminating which is stronger than the other races. Eventually, he was chased out of his house and was targeted by vampire hunters, later losing his life. It was around that time Rias found him and took pity in the boy, reincarnating him into a Devil through a use of a Bishop Mutation Piece. In Volume 11, Gasper goes to the Grigori headquarters to increase his powers. He returns in Volume 12, disappointed that he gained nothing until he heard about Issei's death from Georg, causing Gasper to undergo a change where he can create an enormous amount of darkness that devours everything (even the mist created by Dimension Lost), which allows him to defeat Georg. Gasper is a child of a Vampire Lord and a human woman, and thus is hated by many of his own clan, including his siblings, mainly due to the Vampires discriminating which is stronger than the other races. Eventually, he was chased out of his house and was targeted by vampire hunters, later losing his life. It was around that time Rias found him and took pity in the boy, reincarnating him into a Devil through a use of a Bishop Mutation Piece. In Volume 11, Gasper goes to the Grigori headquarters to increase his powers. He returns in Volume 12, disappointed that he gained nothing until he heard about Issei's death from Georg, causing Gasper to undergo a change where he can create an enormous amount of darkness that devours everything (even the mist created by Dimension Lost), which allows him to defeat Georg. Azazel Azazel (アザゼル Azazeru?, עזאזל) is the Governor General of the Fallen Angels with twelve jet black wings and one of the teachers in Kuoh Academy, first appearing in Volume 4 of the light novels. He is interested in the Sacred Gears and gathers a vast amount of Sacred Gears to study. According to Sirzechs Lucifer, Azazel dislikes fighting, which was the reason why the Fallen Angels were the first to retreat from the war. He is very laid back and relaxed, and he also likes to play a lot of jokes (such as hiring Issei to do simple tasks like playing video games with him for a reward like gold bars or jewels). He met up with the leaders of the Devils and Angels in Volume 4 of the novels to form a truce. He lost his left arm to Cattleya Leviathan when they fought, as Cattleya made indestructible tentacles that wrapped Azazel's left hand, claiming that they will explode; Azazel nonchalantly cuts off his own left hand, which he soon replaces with a prosthetic arm made from his Sacred Gear research. Azazel has a self-made artificial Sacred Gear that is used to seal Fafnir, the Golden Dragon and one of the five Dragon Kings. Azazel's artificial Sacred Gear, "Down Fall Dragon Spear" (墮天龍の閃光槍（ダウン・フォール・ドラゴン・スピア） Daun Fōru Doragon Supia?, lit. "Flash Spear of the Fallen Dragon), takes the form of a jewel, as its core and its exterior are fragile, and forcefully activates its Balance Breaker, the Down Fall Dragon Another Armor (墮天龍の鎧（ダウン・フォール・ドラゴン・アナザー・アーマー） Daun Fōru Doragon Anazā Āmā?, lit. "Armor of the Fallen Dragon"), which creates a Golden Dragon Armor that is similar to Issei and Vali's Scale Mail. He later becomes the Occult Research Club's advisor. In Volume 12, Azazel resigns from his post as Governor General of the Fallen Angels, which is now succeeded by Shemhazai. Rossweisse Rossweisse (ロスヴァイセ Rosuvaise?) is a Valkyrie who excels in Norse magic, first appearing in Volume 7 of the light novels. Originally Odin's bodyguard, she is the one who always stop him from doing dirty things; however in retaliation, Odin always tease her for being a Valkyrie that has no boyfriend. After the battle with Loki and Fenrir, Odin leaves her in Issei's town (Odin just wanted to escape from her) and later gets persuaded by Rias to become her servant, her ranking being "Rook" alongside Koneko, and remains in Kuoh Academy as a teacher. Unlike most of the female characters who already have a crush on Issei, she is still figuring out if she likes him or not. She is extremely bitter on the fact that she does not have a boyfriend, and gets angry when she is made fun of that. She moves into the Hyodo residence in Volume 8. She left to train in Volume 11 and returns in Volume 12 after fully mastering the characteristics of a Rook, gaining enough power to defend against Balance Breakers. Ravel Phoenix Voiced by: Asuka Nishi Ravel Phoenix (レイヴェル・フェニックス Reiveru Fenikkusu?) is the younger sister of Riser Phoenix and a former member of his team. First appearing in Volume 2 of the light novels, she is a Bishop who has yet to reveal her true powers. She follows her brother's authority to a full degree, as she sees that there is no one who can defeat him. Just like her brother, Ravel is also a Phoenix. After seeing her brother's defeat at the hands of Issei, she becomes infatuated with him, and later transfers to his school so she can spend more time with him. Later on as the story continues, she falls in love with him completely, and does not mind becoming his concubine so long as she can be with him. She is currently a "free" Bishop since she traded herself back to her mother's team (who does not participate in Rating Games). It is likely she will trade herself to become one of Issei's Bishops when he gains peerage, as she wants to be of use to Issei. She moves into the Hyodo residence in Volume 10. Kuoh Academy Students Student Council Sona Sitri (ソーナ・シトリー Sōna Shitorī?) / Sona Shitori (支取 蒼那 Shitori Sōna?) Voiced by: Natsumi Takamori Sona is the Student Council President in Kuoh Academy, the next heir of the Sitri Family, and Rias' childhood friend and rival. Her real name is Sona Sitri, while Sona Shitori is her alias at Kuoh Academy. Sona wears glasses and is the third most popular girl in school, behind Rias and Akeno. She resurrected Saji to be her Pawn with the use of 4 Pawn pieces. Her peerage consists of only females, except for Saji who is the only male. She specialises in using water-based magic and is an excellent strategist. Sona dreams of opening a school on Rating Games for all Devils, regardless of their rank and status. Tsubaki Shinra (真羅 椿姫 Shinra Tsubaki?) Voiced by: Akiko Kimura The Vice-President of the Student Council and Souna's Queen. Her relationship with Souna is similar to that of Rias and Akeno. She is the fourth most popular girl in the school. She is a master swordsman who faced against both Yuto and Zenovia on separate occasions during their Rating Game. While she manages to defeat Xenovia, she failed to gain the upper hand against Yuto by sword skills alone. Her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice (追憶の鏡（ミラー・アリス） Mirā Arisu?, lit. "Mirror of Recollection"), reflects double damage but cannot be summoned twice in a row without a cooldown period. After losing to Yuto at the Rating Game between their masters, she develops a huge crush on him. Genshiro Saji (匙 元士郎 Saji Genshirō?) Voiced by: Yuichi Iguchi The Student Council Secretary and Sona's Pawn who became a Devil through the use of 4 Pawn pieces used by the latter. He is an inferior rival to Issei and is jealous of his relationship with the women of the Occult Research Club, especially with its president Rias. He is in love with Souna, expressing a desire to sleep with her and "accidentally" impregnate her so that they would get married. He is very supportive of Sona's dreams, stating that her dreams are his dreams. He is in possession of a Sacred Gear called "Absorption Line" (黒い龍脈（アブソーブション・ライン） Absōrpushon Rain?, lit. "Black Dragon Pulse"), which holds the soul of Vritra, the Black Dragon and one of the Five Dragon Kings. Originally it was split up into four individual pieces with him only having a portion of it, but eventually Azazel gathers all the pieces and combines them together for Saji. His three remaining Sacred Gears are "Blaze Black Flare" (邪龍の黒炎（ブレイズ・ブラック・フレア） Bureizu Burakku Furea?, lit. "Evil Dragon's Black Flame"), "Delete Field" (漆黒の領域（デリート・フィールド） Derīto Fīrudo?), and "Shadow Prison" (龍の牢獄（シャドウ・プリズン） Shadō Purizun?, lit. "Dragon Prison"). Saji is far from being able to control the power of Vritra, and would usually go out of control when used extensively. In Volume 9, it is revealed that Saji can enter into a Dragon King form called "Vritra Promotion" (龍王変化（ヴリトラ・プロモーション） Vuritora Promōshon?). Yura (由良?) A second-year student at Kuoh Academy and Sona's Rook. She has a crush on Issei. Meguri (巡?) Voiced by: Kiyono Yasuno A second-year student at Kuoh Academy and Sona's Knight. Momo Hanakai (花戒 桃 Hanakai Momo?) Voiced by: Mikako Komatsu A second-year student at Kuoh Academy and Sona's Bishop. Kusaka (草下?) A second-year student at Kuoh Academy and Sona's Bishop. Ruruko Nimura (仁村 留流子 Nimura Ruruko?) A first-year student at Kuoh Academy and Sona's Pawn. Other Students Matsuda (松田?) and Motohama (元浜?) Voiced by: Yasuaki Takumi (Matsuda) and Takuro Nakakuni (Motohama) Two of Issei's best friends who make up the "Perverted Trio" (変態三人組 Hentai San'nin?). Matsuda is a self-proclaimed lolicon, while Motohama has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking. They are jealous of Issei's relationship with the the girls of the Occult Research Club, and constantly spread bad rumors about Issei. Matsuda's nicknames are "Perverted Baldy" (エロ坊主 Ero-bōzu?) and "Sexual Harassment Papparazzi (セクハラパパラッチ Sekuhara Paparatchi?), while Motohama's nicknames are "Perverted Glasses" (エロメガネ Ero-megane?) and "Three Sizes Scouter" (スリーサイズスカウター Surī Saizu Sukautā?). Aika Kiriyu (桐生 藍華 Kiriyū Aika?) A bespectacled student and Asia's friend who has the ability to calculate a male's "manhood" size just by looking. She likes to tease Asia about her crush on Issei. Murayama (村山?) and Katase (片瀬?) Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Murayama) and Yui Ogura (Katase) A pair of second-year students who are members of Kuoh Academy's kendō club. Although mentioned once in the light novels, they appear in the anime as minor recurring characters. They are often subjected to Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama's lecherous peeping, in which they and the rest of the club retaliate by beating them with their shinai. They are also in the same class as the perverted trio. Kiyome Abe (安倍 清芽 Abe Kiyome?) The Captain of the Tennis Club and a beast tamer. She has a crush on Issei after he help her break off her engagement. Christie (クリスティ Kurisuti?) A gorilla who Abe claims is a yuki-onna. "No-Head" Honda (ノーヘッド本田 Nōheddo Honda?) A set of headless armor. グミランク 09:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:LightNovel